


Enticement

by Dancingsalome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Luna Lovegood after she was abducted from The Hogwarths Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Enticement 誘惑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279208) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Can be read as a stand alone, but also as a prequel to my story _All Within_

Most people who met Luna Lovegood saw just the dreamy eyes and the odd comments and forgot one important fact about her; that she had been sorted into Rawenclaw, and no fools ever got into that house. One might, with all things considered, assume that Luna well knew of that. Or perhaps not. Either way, it didn’t took her long to realize all the implications of being abducted from the train. When she was brought, not to Azkaban, but to a beautiful room in a large manor house, she rather thought she understood what was in store for her. Not torture, but seduction, by any means possible, to bring a pure-blooded witch into the proper fold.

The first try was laughable. Draco Malfoy stepped into her room with badly disguised reluctance and to deal with him was easy. Luna smiled and said in a bright voice: “I was just thinking of my favourite animals. I rather think they are ferrets- don’t you just adore them too, Draco?”

He slammed the door very hard when he left.

Narcissa came next. She touched Luna’s hair and told her how beautiful it was and she said how she had always longed for a daughter. Luna looked at Narcissa’s perfect hair and thought about her own mother. She had often forgotten to brush her hair on days on end when she was engulfed in one of her experiments. And she prattled about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and other interesting beasts until Narcissa’s eyes glazed over and she excused herself, never to return.

It didn’t surprise Luna that it was Lucius Malfoy who came next. The bid for friendship had been feeble and Narcissa's try on mothering had not been heartfelt either but in Lucius Luna could sense something else. He was smooth and polite and took her out into the garden, that was breathtakingly lovely, but underneath the polish there was intent, hard and eager. Lucius need to succeed was desperate and Luna could feel a stirring of fear. But she just looked at the flowers, allowing Lucius to pour out cadences of flattery into her ears. She didn’t respond much until he sat her down on a marble bench, seating himself much too close to her. His hand tilted her head back, and he bent down over her and Luna said:

”Do you want to kiss me?”

Lucius looked a little taken aback over suck straightforwardness, but smiled and murmured something about her beauty. And Luna gave him a sunny smile and answered with as much scorn she could muster:

”But you are so old!”

He flushed and suddenly there was nothing benign over his face anymore. He rose and dragged Luna up with a hard grip around her arm, marching her back to the house without a word. The fear Luna had felt grow a little stronger, she had counted on her value as a hostage to prevent Lucius from hurting her. When she stumbled he didn’t slow down, and she was almost dragged, not back to the room, but downstairs, down into a cellar. An old man, Mr Ollivander, she saw, looked up at her from a bed of straw.

To her relief Lucius left her there, down in the dark dampness. It was not so bad. Mr Ollivander had a sharp mind and though weakened by the torture he had endured, his tongue was as sharp as ever. For a while no one bothered them. Food and drink were not good, but they were given almost as much as they needed and every day that no one came to see them, was another day of reprieve. Luna knew that, knew that one day someone would come for her and then the hard part of her imprisonment would begin.

Lucius came back, in the end. He stared at her with glittering eyes and pulled her to her feet. His hand closed around her throat, almost choking her. 

”Your father has run up his usefulness and is now enjoying a little stay at Azkaban which means you have run out of goodwill. When the Dark lord sees it befitting I will ask for you. And the you will learn a lot about the proper behaviour toward your superiors. ”

Luna looked serenely back. ”But not yet, right? Because he is still more than a little angry for breaking that prophesy, isn’t he?”

The hand around her throat tightened its grip before he released her. 

”It will change,” Lucius said with a soft voice. ”It will change and then, perhaps, you won’t be so calm any more.”

He left again. Luna sat down beside Mr. Ollivander who patted her on the arm. She smiled at him. “Did I ever tell you what my father thought about the real reason there are so many Thestrals in the Forbidden Forest?”

END


End file.
